My Darling Baby Girl
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Nate find out a disturbing secret about his late wife, Maggy...
1. Chapter 1

**My Darling Baby Girl**

**I do not own Leverage.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Nate find out a disturbing secret about one of his late wife, Maggy...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Nate sighed heavily as he flipped through another file. He groaned and tossed it back onto his desk, leaning back in his chair. He had at least a billion files to go through to select the team's next clients.

Suddenly, he halted as the towering stack of files toppled over from his desk, scattering all over the floor. Cursing quietly to himself, he crawled on the floor to gather up the fallen folders. He halted as he came across a file that had a picture of a girl smiling at up at him from expensive photo paper.

He didn't know why, but he picked up the file and started to read it.

_Dr. Piper Ford, age sixteen, has accused the funeral home, __**The Spencer Family Creamation and Burial Center**__, of swindling money from the funeral that she had planned for her mother..._

Nate read about the case before looking at the girl.

His breath was stolen from him as he gazed back at the young girl.

She was a stunning girl, with light bown corkscrew curls and smokey blue eyes, which were placed onto a face of the fairest porclain in a light shade of cream. She had eyelashes that Nate knew were illeagal in some countries, a cute pixie-like nose, and rosebud shaped lips which were smirking mischievous up at him. She appeared to be petite and slender with an athletic build.

Nate smiled faintly at the image of Piper Ford before standing to brief his team.

~oOo~

Dr. Piper Ford entered the shady looking building, her senses on high alert for any sign of trouble.

"Leverage Consulting & Associates, my ass," she muttered, hoisting her backpack further onto her shoulder as she heard something in the shadows of the bar. Without even thinking, she spun around with her fists raised to punch the living daylights out of whoever was going to attack her.

"Take it easy," soothed an African American man, lighting up a cigarette with a lighter that sputtered and died before he could light his cigarette. "Shit," he muttered, tossing the lighter onto the bar and rumaging inside his pocket for another one.

"Here."

He looked over at Piper who had a half full lighter extented towards him.

"My mom was addicted. In the end, it was lung cancer that did her in," she chuckled hollowy. The dark skinned man smiled as he accepted the lighter from her.

"I only smoke when I'm on a case," he explained. "I'm Alec Hardison," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for the young girl to shake. She slowly extended her hand, causing for the man to smile at her kindly.

"Dr. Piper Ford," she mumbled shyly, he ears pricking up as she heard someone entering the room. She turned and found herself facing a man with slowly greying hair and grey blue eyes.

"Dr. Ford, I'm Nathan Ford. Call me Nate," he said, getting down to buisness. He sat down at a table with her file spread out in front of him. "Now it says here that you believe that this burial place had swindled you of your money. What makes you say that?"

"I don't think they swindled me- I know they did!" spat Piper, slamming her fist onto the table. Nate looked shocked at her sudden outburst, but she continued on. "I thought that there was something fishy with the way that they were handling the paperwork, so I snuck back one night. After disabling the surcity system- which was not easy- I saw my mom's body being cut up for bone marrow transplants and after they had everything they needed, they dumped her body into the lake that was just in the back of that shitty hellhole!"

Nate looked at her, shocked at what she was saying.

"How do you know that they were using her for bone marrow transplants?" he asked her causiously.

"Because I overheard the idiot of the manager- if he can even be called that- crooning over how healthy my mom was, aside from the lung cancer she died of!" snarled the furious girl, standing up and begining to pace. "It make me sick to my stomach to think of how many families have been cheated out of their money!"

Nate looked at her for a long moment before snapping the folder shut.

"I'll go grab my coat and you can show me where this place is located," he said quietly.

_**Heya now y'all! It's been a while since my last update and for that I apologize. But this story been niggling around in my head for a while now and I just had to get it out. I know I messed up a few of the facts, but trust me, alright!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Darling Baby Girl**

**I do not own Leverage.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Nate find out a disturbing secret about his late wife, Maggy...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"There it is," hissed Piper, pointing to a nice building with an old fashoned sign in front. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To ask them about a burial," Nate answered calmly.

"It's phone appointment only, you dummy!" she yelped, grabbing him and ducking into an alleyway.

Nate lost his temper.

He grabbed Piper by the collar of her dress and slammed her into the wall. Piper gasped in fear as the much phyically bigger man loomed above her, trying in vain to rein in his temper.

"Listen here, Piper, if you're going to be tagging along side of me, then we're doing it my way," he growled, shaking her a little bit. Piper gulped before kneeing him inbetween the legs.

Nate gasped as he fell over, allowing for the pint sized apprent black belt to scramble away from him.

"I knew that going to you was a mistake," she muttered, slipping off her heels and running off. Nate managed to get to his feet and began to chase her down.

"Piper wait!" he yelled, finally catching up to her. "Heavens, you're fast," he huffed, placing his hands onto his knees.

"Of course I'm fast. How else do you think I survived high school?" scoffed Piper, leaning onto a parking meter.

Nate didn't know what to say about the sassy, daring and clearly fearless girl who was posing before him like a supermodel on her day off.

"I do mean it," he stated.

"You do mean what?" snapped the irritated girl. She leaned back, causing for a madilaian to swing free from her neck. She quickly tucked it back in before turning to scowl at Nate.

"If you're going to tag along side of the team and I, then we're doing things my way," argued Nate.

Piper sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I have a PhD in phycology for Christ's sake and I also know for a fact that you have to call in ahead of time and make an appointment," she stated, looking Nate in the eye. "Now if I were you, then I would make an apointment before heading off to jail!"

Nate sighed in defeat, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and punching in the phone number that was on the front of the building.

"The Spencer Family Creamation and Burial Center, how might I help you?" chirped a surprising chipper voice.

"Yes, I would like to speak with someone about a burial for my son," stated Nate, choaking back a realstic sob.

"Not a problem, please hold," chirped the happy voice before a somber tune came onto the cell phone.

A few moments later, Nate was speaking with the directer of the funeral home, stating what all he wanted; a quiet burial for his son, Sam, in a church not far from the funeral home.

"Might I ask what Sam died of?" asked the man on the other line kindly.

"Something called Melforminia," answered Nate. "It's a rare disorder that causes for the imune system to attack and destroy the organs."

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Lewis," answered the kindly sounding man.

"Thank you very much," sniffled Nate before ending the conversation. He turned to Piper. "We're in." Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**My Darling Baby Girl**

**I do not own Leverage.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Nate find out a disturbing secret about his late wife, Maggy...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Piper sulked as she nursed a Starbucks hot choclate. The pint sized black belt was moping because Nate had sent her back to the seedy bar to wait for him. In truth, Piper was getting the feeling that Nate didn't like having people tagging along side of him.

Suddenly, Piper felt something tugging at her wrist. She snatched her arm from where she had been dangling it and saw a mousy looking blond girl had been trying to lift her most prized posesion.

"I am not mad," she started in a deadly calm voice. "I am fucking pissed as hell. You have the nerve to try and steal a family heirloom that my dying mother gave me?"

The blond cowered at the fuming girl, who was smaller than she was by about a foot. Suddenly, Piper knocked down the girl and wrapped her hands around her neck and began to choke her.

"Hey Parker, I-" Sophie dropped the file that she had been reading and yelled for Elliot. Within seconds, the once calm bar resembled a kicked over ant hill. Elliot had pulled Piper off of Parker, who was by now gasping for breath and massaging her neck. Sophie was besides the "ex-thief", helping her to breath when she needed it.

"Tell Nate that he can screw it and fucking forget my case," snarled Piper, pulling herself free of the strongman and storming out into the rainy streets of New Orleans.

~oOo~

As Nate talked to William Spencer IV, he could sense that there was a shady side to the man.

"Mr. Lewis, I must inform you that because of the dreadful weather, we won't be able to do a full out service like what you're requesting," said the man with a compassionate smile. "Before our consultation ends, are there any other questions that you would like to ask?"

Nate didn't know what made him ask, "Could you please tell me about Dr. Ford's mother? The last time I asked her, she threw a book at me."

Mr. Spencer chuckled. "I am grateful that she reconmended us for your services,but what little I know about Margrette Colins, is that she was a kind, caring mother who helped her daughter achive her dreams."

Nate felt his heart stop.

Maggy, his Maggy...

He jolted himself free of his thoughts as the man walked over to a safe and twirled the combination lock. When it was open, Nate saw a goldmine of riches- watches, rings, bracelets... He estimated for the lot to be worth several billion dollars.

"This is her locket that we'll be burying her with." The owner of the creamation handed him the piece of jewelry and Nate almost fainted at the sight of the locket.

~oOo~

"Where's Piper?" demanded Nate, rushing into the bar to see a bunch of glum faces.

"Parker chased her off," announced Elliot glumly as he drank a soda.

Nate felt his heart drop to his knees.

"What do you mean Parker chased Piper off?" he echoed faintly.

"Parker tried to grab Dr. Ford's charm bracelet and she just about killed Parker before telling you that you could forget the case and then she stormed out the door," explained Sophie, who was busy administaiting first aid to Parker's neck.

Nate swore savagely before grabbing his coat and leaving the bar in search of Dr. Piper Ford.

Top of Form


End file.
